Una confesión obligada y apasionada
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Mido y Hiroto obligan a Tsunami a declararse por fin a Tachi. ¿Cómo reaccionará el pequeño portero?. Yaoi. Lemon


**_¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal os va? Aquí os traigo un one-shot de una pareja que me encanta, y de la que no hay muchos fics con lemon._**

**_Advertencia: Este fic es yaoi, es decir, trata amor entre dos chicos. Además contiene lemon (relato de actos sexuales detalladamente). Por favor si no te gusta o eres demasiado pequeño no lo leas. Luego no quiero traumas y/o reproches._**

**_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Escribo este fic sin ánimo de lucro y como ocio._**

**_Este es mi primer lemon, así que perdonenme si no está... bien. Disfrutad con la lectura, por favor:_**

* * *

><p><em>Sus ojos…su nariz…su piel…<em>

*¡RING!*

-¡Tachi – chan!–lo prometido es deuda–Midorikawa sacó a Tachimukai de sus pensamientos-¡Vamos a por el helado!

Tachi caminó resignado hacia el kiosko, acompañado de un impaciente Ryuuji.

Cuando estaban llegando, vieron a Tsunami hablando con Hiroto.

-¡Hiro – chan!-gritó Mido-¡Hola!

Tachi se quedó paralizado, con un sonrojo tremendo, cuando vio a Tsunami, que estaba solo con un bañador y acababa de salir del mar. Gotas de agua resbalaban por sus marcados abdominales y su pelo rosa caía hacia abajo.

-Ho…hola

-¡Hola!-exclamó Tsunami, mirando hacia abajo. Hacía tiempo que se sentía atraído por el pequeño, pero no quería que su amistad terminara si él no le correspondía.

Mido y Hiroto se dieron cuenta de todo tras la escenita que acababan de presenciar. Se miraron a los ojos en un gesto de complicidad.

… (En casa de Hiroto)…

-Nee…Hiro–chan…

El pelirrojo sintió unas manos conocidas rodeándole la espalda.

-Mido…-Hiroto estaba a punto de sufrir un derrame nasal.

-Estoy preocupado por Tachi–chan y Tsunami–san, ¿tú crees que se declararán uno al otro?

Hiroto se dio la vuelta y pegó su frente con la del peliverde.

-Mañana hablaré con Tsunami, no te preocupes.

-Gracis, Hiro–chan-murmuró Mido, sonrojado-te quiero.

Hiroto no lo aguantó más y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso suave pero poco a poco sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas luchaban para conseguir el control de la boca del otro. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Hiroto aprovechó para tumbar a Midorikawa en la cama de su habitación. Se tendrían que inventar una excusa para los deberes del día siguiente.

…(En Raimon, a la mañana siguiente)…

-Díselo. Es una orden-Hiroto estaba en modo Grann.

-¡PESADO!-era muy difícil hacer enfadar a Tsunami pero el ojiverde lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Bueno, entonces dímelo a mí, en voz alta. Admítelo.

-Uf, vale, solo para que me dejes en paz. ME GUSTA TACHIMUKAI YUUKI. ¿Contento?

-Si.- Hiroto señaló un punto detrás de Tsunami, y cuando éste se volvió vio a un Tachi rojo y a un Midorikawa sonriente.

Ryuuji chocó las manos con Kiyama.

-¡Conseguido!

Tsunami, que debajo del sonrojo tenía cara de asesino en serie a punto de matar a su próxima víctima, miró a Tachi. Éste no se movía, estaba en estado de shock. Hiroto y Mido corrieron para salvar sus vidas. Ahora Tsunami y Tachimukai estaban solos en la escuela, las clases habían acabado.

-Tachi… te quiero.

Como el de ojos azules no se movía Tsunami fue hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Tachi miró al chico al que amaba con los ojos vidriosos.

-Tsunami-san… yo también…

No pudo acabar la frase.

Tsunami pegó sus labios con los del castaño y esperó a que éste se recompusiera de la sorpresa. El ojiazul reaccionó rápido y enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrosa, que soltó un gemido y se aferró a la cintura del menor. El beso se hizo demandante poco a poco y sus lenguas se movían en un baile precioso, lento y sensual.

-Te amo desde el primer día en que te vi-dijo Tachi.

-Yuuki…Yo…no puedo… no existen palabras para decirte lo que siento solo con verte, mirarte…Cuando paras un balón, cuando sonríes porque mejoraste…sencillamente, no hay palabras.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios mientras se metían en una clase.

-Tachi – chan, si no paramos ahora, no podré contenerme.

-Tsunami – san…Me da igual.

-No quiero que tú…es demasiado pronto para…

El pelirrosa fue callado con un beso.

-Shhhh.

Josuke ahogó un gemido de rendición bajo el beso. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por la camiseta del menor. Pronto la ropa comenzó a sobrar y los chicos se desprendieron de sus camisetas. El pequeño se sonrojó cuando Tsunami le echó en la mesa del profesor. Ambos desabrocharon los cinturones y pantalones del otro, hasta que los dos se quedaron en bóxers. Tachi no quería mirar al moreno, bastante sonrojado estaba ya, y Tsunami se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Quieres que paremos?

-No…es solo que si te miro…

El pelirrosa sonrió y dijo:

-No pasa nada Tachi-chan.

Los dos miraron ahora el cuerpo del otro. Un bulto comenzaba a formarse en los bóxers. Tsunami cogió a Tachimukai y lo se sentó en su regazo mientras lo besaba, ya no se distinguía entre la saliva de uno la del otro. Josuke comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo del menor, repartiendo besos por todo su torso y haciendo que Yuuki gimiese y arquease la espalda. Cuando Tsunami se encontró con la tela de los bóxers de Tachi, los retiró poco a poco con los dientes. Procedió a quitarse los suyos mientras masajeaba el cuerpo del otro.

-Tachi…tengo que hacerlo. Intentaré ser gentil…

-N-no te pr-preocupeeeees

Tsunami metió tres de sus dedos en la boca y los comenzó a lamer. Cuando estuvieron bien lubricados los introdujo en la entrada del menor, uno a uno, con paciencia. El surfista sabía que era la primera vez del portero.

Tachimukai gritó de dolor cuando Tsunami cambió sus dedos por su miembro. Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, que el mismo Tsunami se encargó de limpiar con sus labios.

-Lo…siento…

-¡AH! ¡Tsu-Tsunami-san!- decía el pequeño, con una expresión de placer en el rostro.

Tsunami aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas al ver que el dolor desaparecía en el rostro del portero, y Tachi cada vez gemía más fuerte. El ojiazul llegó al clímax, y se vino con un grito de placer en medio de los dos. Josuke, al ver a su chico así, se vino con un largo gemido, dentro del menor.

-Te amo…

-Como yo a ti, Tsunami-san.

-Llámame por mi nombre, Yuuki.

-E-está bien, Josuke.

Tachi se durmió allí mismo, en la mesa del profesor. El surfista se encargó de vestirlo y llevarlo a su casa, donde también cayó rendido. El último pensamiento del pelirrosa fue:

_Y pensar que me hayan obligado a declararme ese par…Algún día les daré las gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Por favor dejadme un review con consejos y opiniones. Muchas gracias por leer este fic. ¡Hasta pronto! Un besazo.<strong>_


End file.
